Toxic Love
by Rebeca13
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have a toxic love - that's why they can't keep their hands off each other. Pleasure may not be enough, but it's something. He visits her and makes sure she won't forget that night. Lemon. One-shot.


_Warning: This one-shot contains lemon_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and I do not make any money from this story_

* * *

 **Toxic** **love**

`Sa-su-ke…-kun.`she whispered slowly.

Despite the cold weather, her body was on fire. His touches were ravishing her senses. She couldn't think clear anymore. She could only say his name, over and over again. He was delighted.

She bit her lip, trying not to moan. She would have liked to pleasure him, but he wouldn't accept until she had been satisfied. It was frustrating! Nonetheless, she wasn't able to resist him. She would let him do things in his manner, just to see him happy.

`That's right, Sakura. Say my name.`

The little pink-haired woman was turning him on when she was moaning and gasping. He loved to know that he had so much power over her. He _loved_ the fact that she would play weak for him, showing her vulnerable side. Sakura was strong – she could handle herself; but when they were together, she would yield him all the power. Because her mental strength was far more impressive than her physical one. She could donate willingly all her authority – he wouldn't have been able to do it in a thousand years. Sasuke Uchiha was too thirsty for control and dominance.

He continued to tease her skin with his teeth. She was so sensible!

She knew it was wrong. She shouldn't have ever fallen for him – she shouldn't have still those feeling for him, but she couldn't help herself. He managed to make her feel wanted. Sasuke was not the type of a romantic lover. He was neither patient nor gentle. He was _demanding._

But she savored it. When Sakura was with the raven-haired man, she didn't have to think – she could just take action, trusting her instincts.

He bit her, liking the mark he had just made. Sakura was _his_. He wasn't going to share her with anyone. The Uchiha heir was selfish. Sasuke's head lowered, sucking the flesh on his way to her breasts. They were soft and fitted his hand perfectly. He caught her nipple with his mouth. He knew how to make her lose her mind. His tongue swirled around the bud.

`Oh… my… God!`

He was a missing ninja. And he was also in the Bingo Book. Truth to be spoken, she _wasn't allowed_ to see him. But then again, nobody knew.

He let his hands travel her body, caressing her skin. Sakura put hers in Sasuke's hair, bringing him closer. He always played with her like that…

`I thought you said we shouldn't see each other anymore, Sakura.` he hissed her name, blowing cold air at her teat. Shivers run through her spine, and she arched, begging silently for more.

She barely remembered their conversation. All she had known was that after Sasuke had heard she wasn't going to see him anymore, he had lost his perfect control, showing her how much he desired her. Then, he kissed her senselessly until she couldn't even say her name properly.

`Sasu-ke.`

His name on her lips was like a melody he could play forever. One of his hands was now on her stomach, drawing circles around her belly. She rubbed against him, making him frown. She always rushed. Sasuke wanted her tense, so she could enjoy more the moment of relief.

He was poisoning her soul. Whenever he left, she could think only about him, about the way he touched her, about how he made her feel. Sasuke had never showed a sign of jealousy. He was sure Sakura wouldn't look at anyone else because he was able to give her what she wanted. And he made her _alive_ ; he succeeded in awakening her sensuality. Nobody knew that her ear lobes were an erogenous place, or how her thighs were so soft after an orgasm or how she was so open-minded and curious that she would try some different position and places – he thanked Kami for that.

He didn't know she was doing all of it for him. She was so excited when she'd seen him, that she would have butterflies in her stomach. She was always embarrassed when they tried new things, but Sasuke knew how to calm her nerves, how to bring her pleasure.

She coiled her foot around his, tasting the feeling on nudity. His hand stopped and he lifted his onyx eyes. She gave him a small smile and brought his face closer. She touched his lips teasingly. Her pale hands were wrapping around his waist, massaging the muscles. A groan escaped from his throat and she captured his mouth. The sound reverberated inside her.

Sasuke let her play for a few seconds. Her tongue met his and they started dancing like in an ancient ritual they had known too well. His mouth was warm and wet and felt perfect. She couldn't have asked for more. He tasted like red grapes and she swore to herself that she would never eat other fruit.

It was funny how she could still be surprised by these things. It seemed to always be `the first time`.

He found his path to her panties and got rid of them fast. She didn't want any barrier between them. Sasuke's palm rubbed her femininity and she forgot how to breathe. Her eyes were wide open and full of lust. Sasuke took advantage of her neck, kissing it roughly. He inhaled her scent – dark cherries in the middle of the summer – and felt his manhood pulsing painfully.

She had no idea how she could have played with his mind! She was breathtaking.

`Tell me how you like this.` he whispered as he scratched the place behind her ear.

She groaned, passing her fingers onto his back. He was pulsing intensely. It hurt him. It hurt him so _damn_ much! She could feel him growing harder and it made blood come into her cheeks. She could just imagine how good it would feel to have him inside.

`Tell me.` Sasuke repeated as he put on finger inside.

`It's i-incredible, S-sasuke…-kun.` her voice was husky.

He put another finger in. Sakura was getting tighter around him. He couldn't wait to put _something else_ in. He stood still for a moment, trying to regain the control. But it was impossible. Sakura was shaking and was moaning his name.

`Please. Oh, Kami… Please, Sa-suke. Have m-mercy!'

 _Just a little bit more. C'mon. You're almost there!_ He thought. He was determined not to do anything until she was shaken by the climax. It would be the first this night, but surely not the last.

He thought he knew what was better for anyone. He wouldn't let them make decisions. He was reliable… at least in bed.

But their relationship was abnormal.

He spoke to her; described all the dirty things he would have liked to do to her. Sakura Haruno had no lack of imagination, so she could see everything clearly. When she had told her that he'd love to have her tied up, she got over the edge.

She screamed his name and got closer to him, almost as if she was afraid he would go somewhere.

`I want you.`

Her voice was thin. Sasuke wanted her too. Leaning towards her, he let his tongue stroked her body. Sakura begged him one more time and it brought a smirk on his face. Who was he to let her beg?

With one smooth move, his manhood was inside of her. She sighted graceful. It was _too_ good to have him there. He, for sure, knew what he was doing. Sasuke rolled his hips, lifting Sakura a little. Then, he went as further as he could, making her full. A few tears evaded her eyes.

It felt both right and bad.

She was wondering if this time he'd stay; if there was a chance for things to change. She couldn't let anyone know he had come to her several time. The Konoha's elders would have tried to kill him. She loved him too much. Sakura wouldn't have let her foolish sentiments do him any harm.

She was aware that he desired her, but he didn't love her. There was urging in his eyes, and a naughty sparkle, but nothing more. She accepted it a long time ago. She wished he could have grown up loving her.

It was in vain.

She, at last, wished she could forget him. But he was always there, chuckling, winking, smirking, touching… how was she supposed to resist?

Sasuke started pounding harder, and there was no order in her thoughts. Everything was a big and messy chaos – exactly like her whole life was. She squeezed him involuntarily, making him growl.

They came together and in despair, she plunged her nails into his skin, making blood appear. She wanted to hurt him for making it so enjoyable she couldn't refuse him, for hurting her feelings, for weakening her. Crimson eyes looked at her, but she wasn't afraid.

Sasuke cupped her head, pressing one last time his lips on her, provoking her as much pain as she had caused him.

Then, the world went black.

* * *

She woke up early in the morning. She was still naked, but she had been covered with a blanket. There was no sign of Sasuke. Still, she could feel his presence. The air was full of his tough scent combined with the smell of sex.

She closed her eyes. She remembered what he had said.

 _`I'll come back.`_

She wanted to tell him that there was no point in doing so. That they were over and that she wouldn't accept him in her bed. But it would have been a lie, and they both knew.

He would accept him afresh, without a second thought. Even if it meant she was putting herself in danger. Even if she knew she would have her heart broken. Even if she knew their relation would never be as she wanted it to be.

She would accept him without a doubt because she loved him. Because he entered in her soul and he didn't seem to leave too soon. There was nothing he could have done to make her change her mind.

 _That's how toxic their love was._


End file.
